Sobre Promessas e Lábios Partidos
by thenameisacid
Summary: "Eu não vou cumprir as promessas que eu fiz a você, mas você já sabia disso. Você nunca fazia promessas." Lost Canvas - Dégel & Kardia YAOI.


**DISCLAIMER**: As obras Saint Seiya e The Lost Canvas não me pertencem, bem como seus personagens originais.

**N/A**: Fanfiction de conteúdo Yaoi, não recomendada para não-apreciadores do gênero. Possui spoilers dos volumes doze e treze da obra The Lost Canvas.

* * *

**SOBRE PROMESSAS E LÁBIOS PARTIDOS - CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

_por acid amber_

* * *

É irônico pensar nisso agora, quando eu sei que já não posso fazer nada para mudar esse nosso destino injusto, mas não é como se eu pudesse evitar. É horrível que agora, justo agora, a única coisa que me venha à cabeça é o fato de que eu não vou conseguir cumprir as promessas que eu fiz a você. Mas você já sabia disso.

Você nunca fazia promessas.

Eu não vou cumprir as promessas que fiz a você, e isso machuca. Eu queria ter forças pra sair daqui, continuar lutando, fazer as coisas de uma maneira diferente, mas eu não posso. E eu sei que mesmo você, em toda a sua ansiedade quase frenética para enfrentar um deus, não era tolo em acreditar que poderia derrotar Poseidon sozinho. Mas você só queria encontrar um adversário digno para queimar seu cosmo ao máximo e usar seu próprio coração no seu mais forte ataque, não é? Aquele ataque que consumiria o coração da vítima que você escolhesse ao preço de ter seu próprio coração consumido pelas chamas que você sempre lutou contra. Isso também é irônico.

Você não lutou diretamente contra um deus, mas parece que o Juiz do Inferno foi um oponente à sua altura; não sinto mais o seu cosmo desde que ele ascendeu forte contra o céu de oceano e ressonou por toda Atlântis, buscando o infinito. O cosmo de Radamanthys também se extinguiu - a magnifíca e supergigante Antares se consumiu. Você conseguiu aquilo que sempre quis: Uma morte para ser lembrada, digna de um Cavaleiro de Atena.

Você morreu. E não vai mais voltar.

Uma pontada dolorida atinge meu peito com força toda vez que eu penso no fato de que eu nunca mais vou olhar no fundo dos teus olhos cor de turquesa, nem sentir a tua pele quente como o fogo, e tampouco beijar os teus lábios onde sempre brincava um sorriso sacana...

É egoísmo desejar que tivéssemos nascido em uma realidade diferente? Onde nós não carregaríamos o fardo de ter que salvar a Terra, proteger Athena ou lutar conta deuses... Será que você seria a mesma pessoa se eu tivesse te conhecido sob circunstâncias diferentes?

Eu sei que é estupidez minha sequer cogitar isso; você teria morrido quando criança se não tivesse aprendido a dominar o cosmo desde pequeno para manter seu coração batendo, o que é contraditório; às vezes eu pensava que você vivia apenas para morrer.

E era mais ou menos isso, não é? Não seria um coração fraco que te tiraria do controle da sua própria vida; você sempre quis decidir quando, como e onde as coisas aconteceriam. E foi por isso que você quis me afastar de você – eu era a falta de controle, o espírito livre, um garoto cheio de promessas. E de vida. Você sempre foi mais espontâneo, mais engraçado, mais sociável, mas o que é mais irônico é que eu sempre fui o sincero: Por toda a sua vida você tentou esconder o seu sofrimento com sarcasmo, máscaras e mais máscaras de pura falsidade. Você nunca dizia exatamente o que queria dizer.

Então porque agora eu tenho essa sensação de que eu não te falei tudo? Eu não queria que você morresse, _eu não quero morrer_.

_Eu prometo que vou te amar para sempre,_ foi o que eu disse olhando nos teus olhos naquele dia que tinha tudo para ser um dia como todos os outros. Mas você encarou o chão, e eu vi os seus dedos esguios apertarem a grama sob eles com força; eu sabia que tinha te deixado furioso. Mas tudo o que você fez foi voltar a me encarar com um daqueles seus sorrisos de escárnio e eu sabia que você não falaria mais sobre aquilo.

_Nunca mais._

Eu nunca havia compreendido realmente por que é que as minhas promessas te deixavam tão nervoso, mas hoje eu ao menos posso dizer que entendi. Porque eu sempre achei que você odiasse essas minhas promessas cheias de esperança, mas a verdade é que você simplesmente odiava promessas que não podiam ser cumpridas. E, na sua cabeça, eu não podia te amar. Muito menos para sempre.

Eu não vou cumprir as promessas que eu fiz a você, mas culpa não é a única coisa que eu sinto agora; por mais estranho que pareça, eu me sinto grato por ter conseguido cumprir com o meu dever de cavaleiro agora que percebo que eu realmente consegui conter o cosmo furioso de Poseidon. Eu só não queria que isso custasse a minha vida, _a sua vida_. Eu só queria ter mais tempo para nós.

Eu estou sendo egoísta?

Foi estranho ver o corpo frágil da doce Seraphina que sempre foi tão cheio de vida sendo controlado daquela maneira pelo cosmo agressivo do deus dos mares. O que mais me perturba é saber que tudo o que aconteceu hoje foi culpa da terrível ambição de Unity. Como isso foi acontecer? Eu o conhecia tão bem... As coisas aqui em Graad Azul mudaram demais desde o meu regresso ao Santuário. Será que tudo isso teria sido evitado se eu não tivesse deixado Unity sozinho? Se eu tivesse ficado, nós mesmo assim precisaríamos morrer aqui?

Provavelmente não _aqui_. Você morreria em uma outra luta, talvez até menos dramática do que essa batalha que você escolheu hoje, e talvez eu conseguisse sobreviver até o fim dessa guerra para poder me ajoelhar sobre o seu túmulo e amaldiçoar os deuses até eu me lembrar de todas as minhas promessas e me amaldiçoar.

Na verdade, se os deuses me dessem um último desejo, eu pediria mais tempo para nós dois.

Eu não vou cumprir as promessas que eu fiz a você, e isso me faz pensar que você, no fim das contas, estava certo. Você nunca me prometeu o que não podia cumprir, e eu fui egoísta por exigir de você mais do que você podia me dar. É lamentável que eu só tenha entendido isso agora, quando eu sei que eu já estou no meu limite e a minha cosmo-energia não vai aguentar por muito mais tempo.

Você sempre esteve preparado para morrer, e mais do que isso, você sempre quis me preparar para a sua morte. E eu não me sinto pronto para lidar com ela, _eu não quero lidar com ela_. Você estava certo em quase tudo. Quase tudo.

Eu sempre tentei entender essa sua vontade de morrer logo, principalmente quando éramos muito mais jovens, e naquelas noites intermináveis em que eu tinha que ir até a Casa de Escorpião para te ajudar a manter a temperatura do seu coração tolerável eu aproveitava pra te estudar. Mas eu definitivamente desisti de tentar te entender quando você, de repente, me disse que eu mais atrapalhava do que ajudava, e quando eu me virei para sair, ultrajado, você segurou o meu braço com firmeza e me desequilibrou na sua cama apenas para me roubar um beijo demorado.

Eu estava conformado com o fato de que eu provavelmente nunca te entenderia. Mas, de repente, saber que você também gostava de mim passou a ser suficiente.

Você tinha aquele dom – ou seria maldição? – de me fazer perder o controle com um simples roçar de lábios. Eu sempre tive mais trabalho para te tirar do sério, porque você nunca podia perder o controle; você sempre fez questão de conter os arrepios que meus beijos te causavam, ou esconder os sorrisos maliciosos que eu sempre soube que você queria dar. Mas, pensando agora, tudo o que eu precisava para te tirar do sério era olhar firmemente pros teus olhos cor-do-céu e dizer que te amava. Eu podia ver tuas íris passarem por todos os tons de azul antes de você estreitar bem os olhos e me presentear com um perfeito soco no rosto.

Em algum momento nós sempre entrávamos em um acordo; beijar era mais interessante do que socar, e o gosto de sangue que escapava por nossos lábios partidos não parecia incomodar. A noite sempre terminava com você acariciando meus cabelos vagarosamente, ambos deitados em nossas roupas, falando sobre constelações ou qualquer outra coisa banal.

Mas você nunca fazia promessas da mesma forma que nunca falava de amor.

Eu não vou cumprir as promessas que eu fiz a você, e se eu tivesse a chance de te dizer isso, você me brindaria com o melhor dos seus sorrisos de escárnio e me diria "eu avisei". Será que esse tempo todo, tudo isso foi fingimento?

Você pensava diferente quando eu te conheci, e você me confiou o teu segredo – deve ter sido difícil para você admitir que tinha uma fraqueza, e naquele dia você me contou sobre a técnica proibida que mantinha o seu coração batendo.

Eu fiquei pensando em como deveria ser viver daquele jeito, com a morte te rondando o tempo todo. Eu sinto inveja dessa época, em que eu era inocente o suficiente para acreditar que eu, um Cavaleiro de Athena, estaria livre do espectro da morte por um momento sequer. Ele ronda tanto você quanto eu.

Um dia você quis saber a razão pela qual eu queria lutar como um cavaleiro, e eu te falei sobre a promessa feita sob a guarda da constelação de Cisne; eu queria ser um cavaleiro para ser capaz de proteger Bluegraad, Unity e Seraphina de tudo. Tudo.

É a primeira vez que isso me ocorre: com essa promessa você nunca implicou. Você pareceu admirá-la, o que é engraçado. Eu queria saber por que você nunca aceitou as promessas que eu fiz a você, mas você sempre foi tão difícil de ler...

Minhas pálpebras estão pesadas, e eu já perdi todas as minhas forças; o que me mantém em pé é a imensidão do mar de Atlântis que eu transformei em um eterno esquife de gelo. Como eu poderia pedir por uma sepultura melhor?

"Dégel," você disse certa vez, em uma das noites em que você mais sofreu com o seu coração. "Você tem medo de morrer?"

"Não." eu respondi prontamente, porque meu espírito de cavaleiro não permitia que eu me sentisse diferente. Eu vi você sorrir tristemente, e os seus olhos fracos e delirantes lacrimejavam de dor.

"Eu tenho medo de te perder."

Você fechou os olhos, finalmente, cansado demais para continuar acordado, e mesmo sabendo que você estava delirando eu não pude evitar aquele sorriso bobo invadindo meus lábios.

Lembrar disso me faz sorrir mesmo agora, mas o que me faz manter esse sorriso é o fato de eu ter percebido que te ler é mais fácil do que eu podia sequer sonhar. Você sempre foi um egoísta. Nada mais nada menos do que isso, e saber que você sempre foi tão fácil de entender me deixa em um misto de alívio, euforia e depressão.

As coisas teriam sido diferentes se eu tivesse te entendido antes? Se eu não tivesse feito nenhuma promessa? Se eu não tivesse te pressionado e te feito se sentir na obrigação de fazer o mesmo por mim?

Não importa. O que eu tentei evitar inevitavelmente aconteceu: Você morreu. Eu estou morto. Nosso tempo acabou. E o que me deixa morrer com esse sorriso estúpido em meus lábios é saber que você deve ter morrido com pensamentos muito parecidos com os meus.

Eu não vou cumprir _algumas_ das promessas que eu fiz a você, mas eu estou mais tranquilo do que nunca. Porque eu sei que você teria feito as mesmas promessas a mim se você tivesse sido menos egoísta – mas aí você não seria o Kardia de Escorpião, seria?

Você não fez as promessas que você queria ter feito, você não disse tudo o que queria ter me dito e, para piorar, você me deixou perceber tudo isso no meu último minuto.

E a única coisa que eu consigo pensar agora é no fato de que eu odeio essa vontade de sentir a sua boca na minha, de ver os seus olhos cor-do-céu se abrindo para mim com aquele brilho malicioso, de mergulhar nas milhares de nuances azuis que suas íris atingiam em um milésimo de segundo.

Mas isso nunca mais vai acontecer com a gente. E você ficaria orgulhoso em saber que eu finalmente percebi que eu não gostaria de fazer nada diferente, Kardia.

* * *

**N/A**: porque escorpião&aquário é amor :3 eu quis fazer um dégel um pouquinho diferente, pode parecer meio OOC mããs a passagem deles por lost canvas foi tão curtinha que, na minha opinião, dá pra fazer váááárias leituras diferentes com as personalidades deles. valeu por terem lido, beijo! ;*

* * *

_Julho, 2010._


End file.
